falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Free State of Vermillion
The Free State of Vermillion, or The FSV, is a small enclave of Intellectuals and farmers in South East South Dakota, not far from the Missouri River. The State is rather small, but most people of ill intent give it a wide berth, due to the State Security's use of extreme measures to remove things that they perceive as dangerous. History Foundation The Free State of Vermillion was founded in the year 2080, on the campus of the University of South Dakota. The Student Body decided that the world was becoming a dangerous place, and that the town of Vermillion, which the students came to think of as home, was in need of protection from the vileness of the world. So it was decided, with a unanimous vote, that the ROTC, in conjuncture with the Vermillion Police, would secure the campus, and move most of the people who hadn't left the town into the security that the new defenses provided. Things went well for the first 50 years thanks to Vermillions relative seclusion, and the State thrived. Much of the area around the campus was torn down and used to help build up and shore the defenses of the Campus, and the ground cultivated and irrigated. Farming became fairly commonplace, but education still held a paramount importance. Every child went to school, and depending on their scores and assessment, were put into one of many jobs around campus. Many children go on to become farmers, carpenters, or scrap workers. Others went on to the Cadet Corps and trained to become part of the States Security Forces, the FSVSF. But what every child born in the Free State strived for, was to become a musician, a surgeon, or a politician. Those few who showed talent in these fields went on to the University, learning the finer arts of Medicine, Music, or Politics. Lessons learned Things became tough for a time for the State, when a large band of raiders from up north came down and moved into the area, assaulting workers and attacking caravans. A lesson was learned and has been shared throughout the Badlands Territory: Don't Fuck with the Free State. This lesson came the hard way for the raiders one day; while the majority of them were out doing nefarious things, a crack team of the Security Services snuck into their camp, and butchered every last raider, and with the aid of a surgeon, split their ribs wide open, and removed every organ, setting each next to where it would go on the ground. They then set in wait nearby, and when the raiders discovered the fate of their brothers and sisters, they attempted to flee. Three were allowed to, the rest were gunned down where they stood. The State began trading with the smaller, less well-defended towns soon after, and eventually made their way into Sioux Falls, 70 miles north, and found a rather large group of people willing to trade. Things would progress peacefully for the next fifteen years until raiders began harassing their trade caravans and outlying farms, which warranted a response. The council would send thirty security members to take care of this problem, which would be solved in a series of ambushes over the next two years. Despite the success of the group, the commandant of the SSS would get approval to set up a warning system of lookouts with radios, distributing them to friendly farmers and scavengers along the route. Government of the FSV The FSV government is divided between two groups, the Assembly, where every citizen of the FSV has a say on most political matters, and the Council, a group of specially selected citizens who are chosen by the Assembly. The current Council contains 5 members, Commandant Yantz, commander of the SSS, Eliza Hellbore, headmistress of the school, George Crane, a prominent businessman, Walter Maxwell, the schools head mechanic, and Yevonne Crezkovic, a well-respected teacher. The Council's primary purpose is to write laws and discuss matters of state. When the Council writes up a law, it is presented before the council, at which point it is thoroughly discussed. No decision by the council can be put into action without a 2/3 majority of the Assembly agreeing to do such. The State Security Services When the Student body founded the FSV, they realized very quickly that they would need someone to protect the citizens of the State. The ROTC Senior Officer, Lieutenant Colonel Davis, had a solution. The ROTC program had a small arsenal of weapons that Davis had slowly added to over the years, and with the Vermillion Police Departments added manpower, he had the force needed to protect the State. Over the next 207 years, the State Security Services become a well-oiled machine. The SSS has six ten man squads, all of which are trained in urban combat, wilderness survival, and small unit tactics, and are armed with the weapons of their forebears. The SSS is divided into 3 distinct groups, the Scouts, who act as the States first line of defence, as well as its main way of "handling" raiders; The SASF, or the State Assembly Security Force, which make up the majority of the States troops and is commanded by the will of the Assembly, not the Commandant; and lastly the Elite Special Assault Division, or ESAD, who are the armored fist of the SSS, and are under the personal command of Commandant Yantz. Curriculum The FSV school system teaches several different things, starting at the tender age of 5. At the age of 5, the State begins a conditioning program that teaches students how that the state is what matters, that they are all parts to a bigger machine, and that to succeed in the State, one must be willing to sacrifice everything to it. After a year of this, children begin learning about farming and fieldcraft. At 12, children are given a test to see where their future lies, and dependent on that are either sent to the academy for additional learning, to the fields to begin their lives as field hands, or are sent to the rigorous SSS training offices, where they begin to learn the art of war, small unit tactics, and are given a second helping of conditioning. Over the course of its existence, the FSVSS has only had six students fail to proceed. One of them was Henry Smythe, one of the wealthier men in the Southern Badlands with his trade caravan network. Another is Joshua Kleet, whom no one in Vermillion likes to talk about. The one they call the Marshal could also be called a fail, even if it was of his on volition. The remaining three's names were struck from all record. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Badlands